


Music of the heart.

by Frambulo_96



Series: durinsdrabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Fíli likes his fur too much, Hand Jobs, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Khuzdul, Kíli can play guitar, M/M, Music, Self-conscious Kíli, Top Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frambulo_96/pseuds/Frambulo_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of figuring out how a lute works, the two princes of Durin find themselves in Fíli's room. They remember what they already had before, and what they had to miss out on while traveling along with the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the heart.

Fíli strummed the guitar-like instrument as he tried to sing, but each note he played seemed to come out wrong.  
_“Barzul sullu!”_ He yelled loudly as he threw the instrument in the grass. “Kíli, stop looking at me like that.” Fíli grumbled and set up his pout face. 

Kíli just sat there in the grass next to him surprised at the sudden outburst of his brother. Then a smile crept up his face.  
“Looking at you like what?” He asked with a grin, giving a tap on the lute that had landed next to him. “You can’t curse an instrument, _nadadê._ ”  
He bumped Fíli’s shoulder playfully, and chuckled loudly. “I’ll show you how a real musician plays a song.” 

Fíli glared at him and bumped his shoulder with more force. “I’m older than you, therefore I’m better than you.” 

“We both know that rule doesn’t really count anymore when you’re no longer a child.” Kíli said with a bit of a too cocksure grin.  
“And the both of us know too, that you’re really no good at playing the lute.” He shrugged his shoulders, and reached for the instrument next to him. 

“Look, brother. Step one you’re doing wrong already. Treat your instrument with care!” He raised a finger in the air like he knew it all, and placed the lute on his leg. 

“Step two is… Well, just play!” 

He strummed his fingers over the snares and plucked the bass snares. It wasn’t like he was actually playing some song he knew, but he was just trying something out. He rather liked playing snare instruments, and he preferred them over instruments like drums or trumpets, which were just instruments without a rhythm in his opinion.  
Fíli just stared blankly at Kíli and tried to look mad, but he really couldn’t. He loved hearing his brother play music and they would often sing together. 

“Well, show me then. Play it ‘like a real musician’” He mimicked his brother. “Like you’re that good at playing instruments. You’re the worst at the clarinet.” 

Kíli glared at him, and started to sit straight so he could play it better. Fíli enjoyed playing with his brother, just to see what look he would pull this time. Their mother wasn’t too pleased with that behavior, though. 

“Clarinets are no real instruments, they’re just hooters.” 

Fíli rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

"I’m good with them though.”

“That’s because they’re hooters.” 

Kíli smirked, giving his brother another playful nudge before playing some actual chords. 

“You want me to sing with it, Fíli? Like a real musician?” 

He scraped his throat, and then frowned his brows, not really knowing what to sing with the chords he was playing. The times they sang with their music was mostly in festive occasions, and usually after some alcoholic beverages. The words would come by themselves. It left Kíli a little speechless, something pretty rare. 

“You got nothing to sing, little brother?” Fíli mocked as he laughed loudly and flopped back into the soft grass of the hill they sat on.  
“Should we get the mood started for you to sing or something?” Fíli asked, slightly disappointed because he wanted to hear Kíli sing. 

“How are you going to do that?” Kíli asked, looking down at his brother in honest confusion. 

“I don’t know… Start dancing?” Fíli chuckled, somehow thinking of Balin and Thorin dancing next to each other. 

Even though their uncle didn't seem like he was very good at merrymaking... he could dance. Balin was just… He didn’t even know what to make of it. 

Kíli shook his head and laughed. “Dancing is not going to give me the words to a song, Fíli.” 

”Oh really?” Fíli asked with a grin and stood up, taking Kíli with him.  
He positioned them for their ‘dwarven dance’ they used to dance round the campfire. 

“Fíli! Fíli! Remember step one!”  
Kíli laughed loudly, grasping the lute tightly in his left hand. “Okay, first word is…” 

He narrowed his eyes as he stared his brother down, trying to get something out of him. Something, anything. Fíli was just as good with words as he was if he wanted to, and he knew it. But Fíli just pulled him further in as he started to walk and twirl around. 

“Got something yet?” He yelled in laughter as he kept twirling and then started to walk in a circle. 

“Uuuhm-” 

Kíli was cut short when Fíli tripped over a branch, which was grown out of the ground. Kíli landed on Fíli’s face, who groaned half in pain and disgust. You don’t want your brothers butt in your face. Kíli scrambled back up, landing on his knees first before standing up and dusting himself off. He turned around with a head shaking grin at his brother behind him. 

“You klutz.” He said. “Okay, first word is klutz.” 

Fíli grinned and rubbed his pained face. 

“Make up a sentence with klutz.” 

His butt had become green from the slide over the grass, and he sighed in expiration. 

“Ahw man! It was cleaned this week!” Fíli groaned as he slapped his forehead. “Mum’s going to murder me for messing up her work.” 

Kíli bit his lip to hide his amusement and hoisted his lute up in his arms as he strummed the snares. 

"The klutz that is my brother, has dirt right on his hands,  
but all that he can whine about those are his only pants.  
By midday he is dirty,  
by evening he’s gross,  
It comes off all his tripping,  
he does on daily dose.  
It is because she loves him,  
That mum still sews his clothes,  
He can only hope and beg Mahal  
It’s a wife that sews, which he betroths."

“Don't the words come easier when you offend someone?” Fíli laughed as he slapped Kíli’s shoulder playfully. Even though the song could’ve used nicer words, he didn’t mind it. “I’ll dance to your music. Keep going.” Fíli tried to get some of the green off his pants, but to no avail. He just shrugged as he started to dance around his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a nice long session of singing and dancing, they sat down again, tired and sweating from all the laughing they did. 

“It’s evening already.” Fíli noted as he looked at the sunset, which slowly turned pink and purple.  
He sighed and laid down, resting his sore body. They might have been back for a few weeks now, but neither of them had started to train on even hours yet. Thorin had scolded them about it of course, but what could he do with his injuries still healing? 

“Very observant.” Kíli teased, setting his lute aside to flop down next to his brother.  
“I’m hungry. Do you think there would be anything served already? You know, singing for so long makes your throat dry.” He complained with a little whine in his voice. 

He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the changing sky, bright colors that lit up the mountains before them. It was always very beautiful around this time of the day. 

“Stop whining, you brat.” Fíli poked Kíli’s cheek and grinned. “You always complain about being hungry.” 

Fíli was hungry as well, though, and stood up. 

“Let’s see if Thorin and Balin are inside. If that’s the case then dinner is served!” 

He offered as he pulled Kíli up again. The dark haired dwarf pouted at him and crossed his arms in front of him. 

“I am a prince now, I’ve got all the right to complain when I’m hungry.” He said theatrically. 

He plucked the instrument from the ground again and pressed it into Fíli’s arms. 

“You brought it here. You take it back.” He grinned. 

Fíli frowned slightly, grabbing the instrument from Kíli’s grip and walking back towards the castle. 

“Last one gets no desserts!” Fíli yelled, starting to run. 

“That’s not fair!” He hear Kíli yell from behind him as he too started running. 

“Maybe you’ll get to clean the table after, if you’re nice!” 

Fíli laughed and ran through the gate. When he was almost at the doors, he stopped running and reached out his hand to push it open, but before he could Kíli ran past him and flailed against the doors. 

“First!” 

Fíli’s eyes widened slightly and then a smile formed on his face. “Tricky bastard.” He mumbled as he walked after Kíli.

Kíli winked at his brother from behind as he walked in as if he was the king under the mountains himself. 

“Don’t worry, Fíli. I’m sure Bombur has some leftover dessert to spare.” He said with a grin. 

He walked down the stairs of Erebor, skipping his hand over the rail that followed the way down. 

“I won’t get my hopes up. Somehow they are always gone when Bombur sweeps up the tables.” Fíli grumbled as he quickened his pace, catching up to his brother. 

“I wonder if he made that one with the fruits in it.” Slight irritation was visible from losing his own bet.  
“You better leave some for me, you always take half of my deserts when I don’t look.” He said as he eyed Kíli from behind. 

“That’s not even true, you just eat half of it and then realize you ate more than you thought.” Kíli said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. 

“Yes you do.” Fíli insisted. 

“I hope there’s pie, or maybe those strawberry tarts, though those are rare.” Kíli said, in attempt to change the subject.

“I hope he makes those you don't like.”  
Fíli grinned and opened the door before Kíli could walk against it. Thorin was already seated at the big dining table that they kept there. 

“It’s about time you showed up. Got lost in the clouds boys?” Thorin joked as he and Balin laughed at the bad joke. 

“We were dancing, if you want to know, and aren’t you the one who always gets lost, Uncle?” 

Fíli laughed out loud and slapped Thorin on the back as he walked past him to his seat. Thorin gave his nephew a warning look, and made a gesture for him to sit down.  
Kíli hopped in the seat beside him, drumming on the table with his fists impatiently. 

“That’s right, dancing is very intensive, I think we did a fine training with that! Fíli is sore all over!” He teased, bumping his brother’s shoulder with a teasing smirk. 

Fíli’s face turned a soft red color and he stomped on Kíli’s foot. 

“Well, you were just standing there, strumming the instrument. Of course you’re not tired. And it’s about the fun, right?” The last part he hissed at his brother. 

“Sure it is!” Kíli answered with an innocent smile, scrunching up his nose a little at the pain caused to his foot. “  
It’s not like I didn’t dance, but well, someone had to make the music, right?” 

He leaned back into his chair, feet on the table as he watched the door to the kitchen. But he bumped back forward as his uncle gave him a stern look. 

“Kíli, feet off the table.” Kíli rolled his eyes and mumbled a soft; “You listen to mister Baggins too much.” causing the older dwarf to frown and grasp for his tankard. 

Fíli chuckled and leaned in so he was next to Kíli’s ear and whispered;  
“I bet mister Baggins stayed up real late in his chamber before he went back this morning.” 

He earned a hard slap against his head from Thorin and he groaned. 

“What? It’s not like nobody knew.” Fíli grumbled as he sat back. 

Kíli grinned widely and let out a loud snort into his hand.  
“It’s not like nobody heard.” 

Thorin slapped the table and was about to stand up to give his sister-son a right piece of his mind before the biggest dwarf of the company came in with a few trays of fine cooked food. Ori and Nori came after him, and had probably been hungry too, as Bombur had set them up to serve the rest. It had been turned into a bit of a tradition for the whole company to eat together at dinner. A journey like that just did that with you. 

Fíli and Kíli kept whispering small words at each other at dinner and Thorin kept glancing at them and gave out some glares here and there when their whispers became too loud and were obviously about what would’ve happened between Thorin and the burglar.

“If you two don’t stop now, I will not hesitate to send you up without any desserts.”  
Thorin threatened with a scowl on his face. Kíli whined and Fíli just grinned and said something between the lines of ‘sorry’ and glanced at his brother. Then he leaned in after grabbing his tankard. 

“Wanna come by my room later?” 

Kíli nodded, a grin plastered on his face, and stuffed his face with some more meat that Bombur had placed on the table not too long ago, their previous chat forgotten. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then she moped and walked away. I can’t believe how some humans react when you reject their requests of shagging.” 

Fíli laughed as he opened the door to his room. It was quite spacious. Most of the furniture was made out of leather and were decorated with fur. Fíli thought it was pretty stylish. He loved the warm fur, as it could be quite cold there up in the mountains. 

Kíli slipped past his brother, scanning the room for any change, not that Fíli ever changed anything. He found a new book on the shelves, and found out his brother had acquired new knives. But he couldn’t find anything else new. 

"It still looks like a tannery here, I see?" He teased, bumping down on a stool next to the small desk the eldest prince owned. "Let's play 'count the dead animals.'"  
He grinned, turning toward the desk covered with books. Some of the books were opened on random pages, most of them with boring texts of history.  
Kíli suspected his brother had finally started to pick up his studies after coming back to Erebor.

Fíli rolled his eyes and sat down specifically in a chair with a lot of fur. “It’s not as if you don’t have fur in your room.” He complained as he stroked his beloved fur covered chair. “And I like to think that my room looks quite stylish, compared to your lame empty room. You need to start decorating.”  
Fíli kept stroking the fur while he slouched further back into it. He loved fur. 

Kíli rolled his eyes. Stylish. Right. He picked up a pencil and scratched a pattern on the side of a book cover. 

"I want to gather the furniture of my room piece by piece, like the embroidered pillows Bilbo made me for my birth day. Or the wooden stool Bain, son of Bard the bowman, made me after I teached him the way I fletch arrows. Did you know humans have an entirely different way? It's so devious." 

He smiled and leaned on the palm of his hand with a bit of a dreamy smile. He wished to travel more, not only to gather that furniture he talked about, but to see more and more of Middle Earth. He wasn't too keen on staying at one place all the time, even if that place was the castle of heritage of Durin. But he knew he would always return. Especially since Fíli was going to be king someday.

Fíli smiled at his brother and nodded slightly. "That's very inspiring." He said grinning.  
"I guess my room is just about made of fur, but as you say, I do like to collect things that people give to me. I keep them in a separate drawer next to my desk." 

Fíli pointed to the quite big drawer that was fitted right next to the small desk.

"I'm quite fond of it."  
Fíli smiled, his eyes glittering in the pale candle light, which was probably lit earlier this evening. 

"How much've you collected already?" He asked his brother.

Kíli tapped his chin and closed his eyes in thought. 

"Well there’s the stool and pillows as I said. Uncle got me the bed. I got the frames with photo's from mother. There's the nightstand, which is an old one of Dwalin. And... You remember that elven maiden that healed my leg at Lake Town, Tauriel, right? She got me this swell washing bowl and pitcher." He smiled cheerily and leaned his head on his hand again and listed some more as he turned towards Fíli. "And then of course there's all the stuff you made me. The toys from when we were little, your old axes you tried to get me working with, my first bow, the books we read when we were younger... I suppose the things in my room are more like memories than useful objects." He grinned bashfully.

Fíli nodded, knowing what it feels like to keep objects for the memories. 

“I have most of the small things you used to bring to me as well. You remember the first stones we mined? I’ve get them stashed away nice and safe in that drawer.”  
Fíli grinned and laid his hand on top of his heart. “Never giving those away.” 

He stood up and flopped face first onto the bed. “Haah, so nice to be able to sleep normally again.” Fíli mused as he played with the edges of the blanket. 

The candles flickered behind Kíli as he stared at his little brother, smiling. 

“Want to share the bed?” 

He suggested innocently as he patted next to him. He took off his thick coat, kicked off his shoes then quickly crawled under the covers and waited patiently for his brother’s response.

Kíli tapped his knees a bit awkwardly, but then nodded almost shyly. 

"Yes, that's alright." 

Although he complained about the fur earlier, he couldn't deny it made the bed incredibly warm and soft. He stood up from the stool and walked the few passes towards the bed, sitting down on the edge before flopping down on his back. 

“Oi, careful. You’ll fall off the bed instead of on it if you keep doing that.” Fíli said, grinning.  
They both laid next to each other, Fíli propped up on his elbow and Kíli silently, not forgetting awkwardly, lying next to him.  
A unwanted silence took place and Fíli did not like it.

“What’s up? You don’t like this anymore?” He asked, worry showing in his dim lighted eyes.

Kíli blinked and turned his face back to his brother, his brows furrowed as if he was confused. 

"Yes I do, but... It's just been so long, it's weird... Well no not weird, but it's different, a little." He stammered. 

Fíli chuckled. “I understand where you’re coming from. And if it makes you feel any better, I won’t jump on you. Unless you ask me to, of course.”  
He winked and laughed at the shocked expression from his brother.

Kíli’s face turned bright red and he quickly faced away from his brother, pouting. 

"Fíliii." He whined. "Don't joke about that!" 

“What, you don’t want a piece of this gorgeous body?”

"Don't push it, brother." Kíli mumbled, holding his hand in front of his mouth to keep back a chuckle.  
"If I said yes, you wouldn't give it." 

Fíli grinned slightly, leaning in next to his brother’s ear. “Are you sure about that?” 

He hugged Kíli from behind as his grin didn’t falter. Kíli felt the tips of his ears burn bright red as the hot breath of his brother ghosted over it, and his own breath hitched. He took a little time to progress before shrugging his shoulders into his hold and looked back daringly. 

"I'm going to bite your nose." He threatened. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Fíli challenged and smirked as a gasp was heard when he scraped his teeth over Kíli’s earlobe. 

He pushed Kíli on his stomach and sat on his back, grinning widely.  
“You know I like challenges.” He took in the form of his struggling brother and let out a small laugh. 

"I wouldn't call this a challenge." Kíli complained with a whine. "This is an completely unfair position. I'd say we start equal." 

Fíli frowned. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Kíli snorted. "Well first of all, I wouldn't have fur in my nose. Second of all, I would be able to look my opponent in the eyes. And lastly..."  
He pushed himself up on his upper arms, spluttering out the bits of wolf fur. "Since when are you so fond of an unfair fight, Fíli. Are you becoming a coward?"  
He raised his brow, turning around with a smirk. "A backstabber, maybe?" 

Fíli leaned back, shock written on his face. “Of course not!” He muttered, letting his stance weaken. “I just accepted the challenge, you didn’t say any rules would apply.” 

Kíli smiled at his brother, letting out a small giggle at the reaction. Accusations like that always got the best reactions out of the blond dwarf. 

"There's no need for rules to make something a fair fight." He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

He twisted around beneath his brother's heavy weight so he could look up, and patted him off on the chest. Fíli, who was now straddling his brother, was slightly at a loss for words. He just kept looking in his brother’s eyes. 

“And how do you expect to make this a fair fight, when no rules apply?” 

Kíli closed his eyes a split second, altering his gaze to look up in thought. "We're supposed to be on equal grounds." He decided smirking a bit as he reached on the inside of the older prince's vest. "That means no hidden blades" He pulled the knife out. Touching the tip as he wiggled his brow and threw the weapon on the ground. 

It was all just for show though. He knew Fíli would have to be out of his mind before using any of his weapons to hurt him. If anything it was to protect him. Fíli just wasn’t very fond of the idea of parting of his weapons. He liked them close at range at all time.

Fíli slightly frowned as the weapon was taken out of his inner pocket. “And I would hurt you, why? I don’t think that would apply at this moment.” He huffed. 

Kíli kept his brow raised, looking up at him challenging as he reached behind his brother's back and closed his fingers around a dagger that was hidden between the fabric. He would strip off every single hidden blade from his brother if he had to, if only for the fact he could show him he knew of all of them. 

"Of course you wouldn't hurt me." He smiled, cocking his head to the side innocently, though the ever so mischievous look in his eyes was present as always.  
"Would you know any other way to make this more equal than you getting your bloody ass of me?" He grinned. 

Fíli grabbed Kíli’s hand as it closed around the hilt of his hidden blade, and leaned forward. 

“Make me.” He grinned with a glint in his eyes. He knew Kíli also couldn’t object to a challenge. They were much alike. 

Kíli chuckled knowingly, and set his hands against his brother's chest, giving him a shove backwards as he writhed beneath him. 

"It's easier said than done." He mumbled. "You've gained weight since we settled here!" 

Fíli grinned in small victory. “That’s your problem then. I’m not moving.” 

He trailed his right finger over Kíli’s arm. Kíli narrowed his eyes at it suspiciously, writhing and struggling beneath him once more. 

"You're being a jerk." He pouted, sneaking his right hand up under the back of Fíli's tunic to pinch him in the neck. "You should change your mind before you're going to regret it."

Fíli squeaked from the pinch and tumbled backwards. "What-" He stuttered. Kíli knew he was sensitive in that era. 

Kíli sat back up in an instance and crossed his legs under him as he smiled innocently. "Got you" he singsonged, pulling his brother back by his arm so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Quite the tricks you play on me." Fíli joked as he sat back down. 

"There's more where that came from." Kíli promised with a big grin. 

"Oh?" Fíli questioned while he leaned his head on his hands. "I'm very curious, do show them to me." He said and watched his brother with utmost curiosity.

Kíli gave him a cheeky smile, poking his brother's chest as he shook his head. 

"Oh Fíli don't be foolish, I've got each and every of your weak spots figured out." He said with a sneaky grin. 

Fíli just sat there, weighing his options. “Sneaky.” Fíli poked in his brother’s stomach, silently giggling to himself. 

“Stop making that face. You’re the one who was speaking of knowing each other’s weak spots.” 

Fíli flashed a grin and started to tickle his brother till Kíli was crying for mercy. 

"Stop! Stop! This is unfair, I can't grab your foot from here, I can't grab anything- Stop! I'm just gonna pull on your mustache if you keep this- Fíli!" 

He gasped for air as he wriggled out of his opponent's grasp. Fíli was covered under the blanket that was first under them by now. There was a muffled something coming from under the blanket that sounded something like “Stop kicking my face”. Then Fíli scrambled from under the blanket and watched how his brother pushed himself against the wall. 

“What’re you grinning at?” 

Kíli chuckled softly to himself, pushing strands of hair out of the way that had gotten out of his ponytail during the battle.  
"You look like a lion with a bed head." He snickered, and reached out with both hands to pet his brother's hair down. 

Fíli muttered something as he let Kíli get his sagged braids out of his hair. Kíli carefully placed the beads that held them together on the nightstand and started to comb through the now loose hair with his hands. The long, slightly curling, locks now fell in front of Fíli’s face, making him really look like a lion. Kíli cooed, brushing his fingers through the blond curls. 

"Can you growl for me too?" He teased playfully. 

Fíli smiled as he softly bit one of Kíli’s fingers that scraped over his beard. Kíli pouted childishly, before sticking out his tongue. 

"I said growl, don't feast on me." He nuzzled forward, brushing his nose against the other's. “Only good lions get kitty kisses.” 

Fíli accepted the small offer and nuzzled back against Kíli’s slightly smaller nose. Fíli always enjoyed the kind gestures Kíli offered when they had a rough day. 

“You can be cute sometimes.” Fíli slightly teased as they looked at each other, still leaning in with their foreheads touching.  
Kíli ignored the teasing and reached a hand to Fíli's neck, squeezing it slightly as he pulled him into a kiss. Fíli didn’t reject, but had squeaked slightly at his brother for grabbing his neck. He leaned in and tilted his head slightly to get a better angle. 

Then Fíli pulled apart, remembering Kíli’s words from earlier today and started to repeat them.  
“You’ve got to treat you instrument with care.” He grinned as he pushed Kíli down on the bed and started to kiss his neck. 

Kíli felt a laugh bubble up his chest and he closed his eyes. 

“So, does that mean I’m your instrument, or are you talking about your own instrument?” He mumbled with a smirk that quickly got lost in a small gasp. 

“I think that is yours to figure out my dear brother.” Fíli gently teased the spot under Kíli’s ear, making the younger dwarf wriggle under him. 

“There are several ways of taking care of an instrument.” Fíli silently mumbled as he started to slide his hands down Kíli’s hips. 

Kíli reached up as he picked at the laces of Fíli’s tunic. “Like what?” He asked invitingly.  
“I thought I was supposed to be the musician here, though.” He tilted his head to the side as he leaned up to steal a kiss again.

“Oh really?” Fíli slowly sat up and looked down on him. “Then show me how you take care of your instruments, musician.” 

Kíli looked up a little in thought, his lips curling up as he thought of a proper manner he could perform on his brother as well. 

“Well, you could clean your instrument for once.” He said with a small nod, wetting his thumb as he wiped it onto Fíli’s forehead, scrubbing off a bit of dirt with his fingernail.  
“But sometimes you’ve got to check if all the strings are still on-key too.” 

He rolled him over so Fíli was the one on his back this time, careful not to come too close to the edge of the bed, and started to loosen the ties of his brother’s tunic further until he reached skin and could pull it off. Fíli was slightly taken aback with the sudden switch of position. His younger brother was never one to push for the ‘topping’ position. He tried to place his hands on Kíli’s hips when he took off his tunic, but was slapped away. He sat back, pouting, waiting for his brother to finish the slow and agonizing work. Fíli was silently asked to get up so Kíli could take off his tunic, and he did. He was left with a bare, and hairy chest. Fíli awaited the next thing to come when Kíli sat back down on his stomach.

 _“Gelikh.”_ Kíli sighed, a bit hopeless now he had acquired his top position and he was not sure how to make the next step. 

Fíli slightly smirked, thinking that he had the favor in his little game. Kíli seemed hopeless in what the next step would be. He allowed himself a small victory, still he laid back, waiting. Kíli let out a second sigh, and unsurely traveled his hand over his brother’s chest and lower abdomen. 

“It seems like all the strings are in place.” He said with a fond little smile, twirling his finger into the blond hair at the other dwarf’s bellybutton. 

Fíli let out a shivering breath as Kíli trailed further down his body. “Am I taken care of brother?” He asked impatiently when his brother kept his fingers off of the area that needed the most attention. He started writhing, pleading for his brother to continue his efforts.

Kíli nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched his brother react at his touch. “Only the best care.” He promised him, giving him a look seeking of approval as he started loosening the strings that held his pants together. 

Fíli nodded, biting his lip. He couldn’t stand that he was so sensitive. He watched as Kíli pulled at the strings and tug at his pants. They were soon dropped to the floor. Next was the underwear, which was a little more of a hassle, but dropped next to the pile in a matter of seconds nonetheless. The completely bare form of his brother beneath him made Kíli a bit flustered, and secretly he was glad that he himself was still fully dressed, finding the way his own instrument was starting to strain in his pants just by the mere sight of his brother naked rather embarrassing. Durin's beard, had this been long. 

Fíli let out a small groan, seeing his brother eying his body. His body was flushed red, waiting for a touch. His member standing up in an embarrassing manner. "Kíli...."  
He pleaded. He needed his touch. 

Kíli made a shushing sound, laying his finger on his brother’s lips as he shook his head.  
“Only the best care.” He repeated softly, giving mercy to his brother’s wanton look by glazing his fingers down over the member.  
He kissed his cheek reassuringly, and gave him a little smile. 

“What do you want me to do, _nadadê?_ ” He couldn’t help but say teasingly, though most of his reason to ask him was to reassure himself. 

Fíli watched his brother with hooded eyes and tried to get some friction by pushing his hips up. "Kíli, please. Touch me please." 

The words tumbled from his lips, but he didn't care. He grabbed the bed under him as he begged for some release. 

Kíli nodded slowly, patiently and took his brother’s member in hand, stroking it up as he kept looking at his brother’s face for approval. “I will, Fee. It’s alright.” He whispered in Fíli’s ear. “Are you good like this?” He dared to ask, panting a little as he crawled back up a little, feeling quite the lack of space in his own trousers. 

Fíli gasped and tried to cover his face as the noises fell from his mouth. He nodded slightly to tell Kíli that he didn't mind any of the attention that was given to him. He pushed his hips up slightly, to encourage his brother to keep going.

Kíli was glad for the little sign of encouragement, and rubbed harder. He gently picked Fíli’s hand away from his mouth, and placed it on his hip with the tiniest smile, allowing the older dwarf to do what he had intended earlier. He himself was ready for some action now, as much as he loved his brother, he wasn’t going to spoil him all too much without getting anything off it himself. 

Fíli growled and rolled them around so he was on top again and started to get his brother's clothes off. 

"Are you sure about it?" He asked his brother, softly pulling at the trousers.

Kíli made a humming noise to assure the positive, and raised his arms so Fíli could pull off his undershirt.  
“I’m sure.” He whispered back, pulling him down by the neck to kiss him before helping him get rid of his lower wear. 

Fíli made a sound of approval as he helped pulling the clothing off. Kíli's body was as hairless as the rest of him, at least, he wasn't convinced of the small amount of hair covering the chest. He ran his hands over Kíli’s chest and took the image in; as he laid under him, a warm glow covered his body, his dark eyes hooded as he looked at Fíli, hair loose and sticking to his slightly wet frame. It was a sight to behold. A sight he had missed. 

A thrill went through him as he let his hands trail down Kíli’s body. Fíli could hear Kíli’s breath hitch, but a smile still played on his lips. He was determined to wipe the cheeky grin of his face. He kept sliding his fingers lightly over Kíli’s body, driving him mad. 

The brunet let out a bit of a whine and gave his brother a scowl. "By only touching your instrument you will never hear it sing." He said with a challenge tainting his voice. 

“Never heard of admiring your instrument, my dear brother?” 

Kíli’s face bloomed red, and Fíli smirked as he continued his soft touching. 

"People who look at their instrument for that long just look like fools." He mumbled, looking away embarrassedly, hiding his face under his arms.

“Getting impatient, are we?” 

Fíli’s fingers trailed up Kíli’s throat. Then he suddenly grinded against Kíli, hard. Kíli gasped, not expecting the sudden movement, and clenched onto the sheets beneath him. 

"It's about time." He murmured, brown eyes looking up playfully.

Fíli nibbled on Kíli’s ear as he grinded down again. “Don’t mock me.” He whispered to him. 

"I'm not mocking you." Kíli chuckled, grabbing on to his hair as he felt him rock his body for the second time. It made him gasp in the midst of his sentence. 

"I'm just making sure something's happening here, and look! It's w-working." 

Fíli loosely grabbed Kíli’s hair and pulled his head back so he could start kissing down his throat. 

“I know what I’m doing. I’m just checking if my instrument isn’t damaged.” He murmured. 

Kíli scoffed, but closed his eyes at the warmth of the sensation. "This instrument is not your usual one, it can handle a bit of damaging." He argued. 

“I beg to differ.” Fíli let his fingers trail a bruise that had formed on his hip from the training that day. 

"That heals." Kíli pouted, "But don't press on it, that hurts." He took Fíli's fingers from his bruise. 

“Don’t be a babe.” Fíli grinned and wrapped his hand around Kíli’s. “Tell me what you want." 

Kíli frowned a bit, and shuffled a bit as he tilted his face. He then pulled Fíli closer by his neck, whispering the answer in his ear. "I want you to take me." 

Fíli’s breath hitched as Kíli pulled him closer by his neck and shuddered by the thought of Kíli laying so vulnerable beneath him. The husk in Kíli voice made the hairs on his body stand up. He made quick work of continuing to undress Kíli and kissed him when he laid back on the bed.

Fíli grabbed one of the few oil bottles that he had always put there for other reasons from the nightstand next to the bed. He let some oil drip on his hand and wrapped his hand around Kíli’s hard member. A moan escaped them both as the cold oil send shivers up Kíli spine, squeezing Fíli’s hand. Fíli leaned forward, resting his head against Kíli’s and started moving his hand slowly in a fluent motion. 

Kíli wrapped both arms around Fíli's back and heaved a sigh. He couldn't bring himself to look away, and settled for keeping his gaze straight but heavy on his brother's eyes. His nails dug into the skin of his back as Fíli moved his hand around his lid, and Kíli rocked his hips forward, simply wanting more of the feeling. He gave the blond his best pleading look, as he whispered moans and words of encouragement against his lips. 

Fíli smiled as he softly brushed his lips over Kíli’s, barely touching, as he teased the rim of the head with the tip of his finger. He made a sound of appreciation when Kíli bucked his hips and moaned against Fíli’s mouth. Silent whispers passed between them. Fíli let their mouths touch once more, sliding his tongue over Kíli’s lips. Kíli slightly opened his mouth and Fíli swallowed the sighs and moans that would come. Fíli softly slid his other hand over his own member and slid it against Kíli’s, making him shudder against the brunet. Kíli grabbed desperately at his brother’s neck, making Fíli moan into the sweet kiss. 

“I need-” Fíli whimpered as they came up for air, still stroking both members against each other with firm hands.

Kíli gasped into the air as Fíli gave them a pause to breathe. His mind was afloat, but he was still able to pick up the words. 

"Need what?" He stammered, loosening his tight grasp on his brother's back to search for Fíli's hand between their lower bodies.

Instead of answering, Fíli lightly grabbed Kíli’s arse and with ragged breathing he leaned against Kíli’s head. 

Kíli's hand shot back with a small yelp, and his eyes widened a little as Fíli's gaze crossed with his. He gave an almost timid nod and cupped his hand around his face to press a soft reassuring kiss to his lips. 

"Then take it." 

Fíli groaned and kissed Kíli somewhat deeper and then grabbed more oil. He then spread Kíli’s legs more so he could prepare him. With utmost care he slid his oiled fingers between his buttcheeks. He whispered soft words into Kíli’s ear to make him relax and slid the first finger in. 

Kíli furrowed his brow, but gently pet his brother's hair to show him he was more than alright. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but he sucked up a deep breath and did his best to relax as he heard Fíli whisper encouraging words into his ear. It made him smile, he wouldn't have needed them, but it was such a sweet gesture that it made him blush a little.

"I'm not made of sugar, Fíli. _Rasup men,_ I can handle more than just your index finger." He teased, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

Fíli would have none of it and carefully prepared him, even though he indeed wouldn’t need it. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Fíli said slowly as he swiftly put in the second digit and started to stretch him. “Just let me do this so I know I won’t get slapped in the morning.”  
Fíli grinned as he put his third finger in. 

Kíli closed his eyes and chose for breathing through his nose instead of the panting he had been doing. He arched his back and held a firm grip on the back of Fíli's head, fingers digging into the blond curls. He was not only getting impatient now, he was almost getting desperate. 

"It's taking too long." He whined, rocking back into the blond dwarf's fingers as he pulled on the hair at the back of his neck. "Fíli just get on with it, I want you inside of me, not your fingers!" 

Fíli chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and grabbing some more oil to coat himself in it. He leaned over and pressed the tip of his member against his entrance aligning their bodies together so he would be ready to press in steadily. But Kíli didn't find this quick enough at all and grabbed at the furry spread beneath him, gasping and whining as he tried to push back against him. 

"By Mahal, Fíli, just enter me." He pleaded, wrapping his legs around Fíli’s waist.

Fíli sighed and harshly pushed in, making Kíli squirm beneath him. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Fíli groaned as he pushed until he was fully inside his brother. 

Kíli tried to nod, but he was not yet sated, the length of his brother pressing into his back so suddenly had been a surprise, but not an entirely pleasant one. It took a few moments before he had adjusted himself before he shook his head, disheveled locks shaking at the side of his head. 

"Move." He mouthed him. 

Fíli laid one hand on Kíli’s hip and pulled back just far enough that he could push in again. A moan fell from his lips as he repeated the motion. He had no need to speak. He kept his eyes glued on the view in front of him. The candle light lit Kíli’s frame perfectly. The wound from the battle of the five armies was still not healed completely, which was partly reason why he didn’t want to go too fast. His own wounds had yet to be healed as well, so even though he wanted to, he didn’t want to risk opening their wounds. He hadn't noticed he had stopped moving to behold the sight before him, but Kíli reminded him soon enough, pushing back against him eagerly. 

"I hope that's not everything you've got? Do we need to take a break for tea or can you just-“ Stopping mid-sentence, Kíli moaned loudly as Fíli started moving again and didn’t bother to keep the sounds of moans and gasps down.

Fíli chuckled and let his fingers slide over the sensible stomach of Kíli. 

“I’m just thinking of how beautiful you really are.” 

With that he leaned in and harshly kissed him, pushing back in. He traced the wound that had been healing these last few weeks. 

Kíli hissed and kissed back, nipping at Fíli's bottom lip and meeting him halfway as they explored each other’s mouths. He gave in to soft sighs and tried to move into Fíli's movements as the older prince was taking his time as always. He let go of the covers beneath him and took Fíli's face in his hands as they broke away, looking at him with a curious expression. 

"Beautiful?" He croaked almost surprised. 

Fíli took one of the hands of his face and kissed his fingers. 

“You always have been. Have I ever lied to you?” He grinned at the brunet and softly bit his lip as he thrusted back out and in, creating a steady rhythm. 

Kíli shook his head in a quick movement and his arm slid to hold on to Fíli's neck tightly as he rocked back into the friction. 

"No," he gasped. "You wouldn’t do that." 

Fíli just groaned and refused to talk further as he sped up his slow pace. He leaned forward so that their heads rested against each other. They exchanged silent whispers and groans while holding each other tightly. Fíli didn’t want to let go. Not yet. He kept up his pace and tugged lightly at Kíli’s brown locks of hair and kissed from the collarbone up to his neck and stopped at his ear, nibbling on it. 

Kíli leaned his head to the side and grasped at Fíli’s back, making sounds that sounded more like pleads than any sound he had ever made. He tried to look at him, still, but his mind kept wandering off to that little line. Combined with the hot friction, It became a little too much, and as he kept grasping the back of Fíli’s neck and shoulders and widened his eyes with every gasp as he looked in those clear grey eyes and suddenly the sight became blurry with tears. 

Fíli abruptly stopped and gaped at his brother, wiping some wet strands of hair out of his face. “Kee.. Hey it’s alright. Kee what’s wrong?” He whispered as he wiped the tears from Kíli’s sweating face. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

Kíli managed a tiny shrug and gave him a watery smile, sniffing once and harshly as he dug his fingers into Fíli’s long manes. 

“No, of course not.” He huffed, leaning upwards to kiss him. “I just- I don’t understand how. But I think you just blew away about seventy years of insecurities with that one sentence.” 

Fíli’s eyes slightly widened at first, but then his expression softened and a smile appeared. He brushed his right hand over Kíli’s cheek and rubbed soft circles on his hip with his other hand. “You shouldn’t be insecure. You’re the most beautiful dwarf no-, specimen I have ever seen. I must say that I quite like it that you don’t have much hair.” He slightly teased to ease the mood. 

‘But that’s you.’ Kíli wanted to answer, but as he repeated the sentence in his head he realised; did he really need anyone else right now? He let out a deep sigh and loosened the tight grip on his hair. Then Kíli just looked at him, not daring to be bold and push him anymore. He set his hands on his shoulders carefully and squeezed softly. 

“ _Ekespu menu men o targu men._ ” He whispered. 

Fíli smiled fondly at him and squeezed his hip. “ _Men lananubukhsu menu._ You mean more to me than anything else.” 

With that he leaned down and kissed Kíli softly, just a brush against the lips to show that he meant what he said. “You are worth more than hair.” Fíli said in a hushed tone, as if, when he would speak louder the moment would be gone. And maybe it was the way Kíli moved or twitched, it didn’t matter. Fíli had forgotten what they were doing and he was painfully reminded when the friction on his member had slightly increased. He let out a slight squeak and buried his face in Kíli neck, embarrassed. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he tried to lay still and pretend it didn’t happen. 

Kíli had long forgotten his silly tears and his lips curled up in a content smile as he was now able to wrap his arms around the blond dwarf fully. “It’s okay, Fee. You can go on.” He reassured him, running his hands through Fíli’s hair. Fíli slightly groaned as he nodded, still buried in Kíli’s neck. He started pushing his hips forward, forgetting the loss of friction. The heat rushed over them once more as they moved together again. 

Fíli made soundless noises, biting Kíli’s neck and nibbling on his ear. 

Kíli held on steady and wasn’t even trying to keep back his voice anymore, answering every movement with tightening his legs around his brother’s hips accompanied with moans and huffs. The feeling of Fíli’s beard scraping softly against his neck, together with those blasted mustache beads were nearly causing him to get undone. He closed his eyes, whispering soft words of appreciation to him in Khuzdul between the other sounds. The English language somehow forgotten. 

Fíli groaned loudly as he felt Kíli tighten around his member and he almost came right then and there, but he wanted to make his brother come first, so he tried to withstand it. Fíli angled his hips slightly higher, so he could slide in deeper. By the sounds Kíli was making, it seemed like the right decision. 

The brunet didn’t know where to grasp as the position was changed and his prostate was downright hit. He let out his loudest groan yet and brought out sound that was supposed to be a plead for more. An intense shiver crawled over his back and for a moment it felt like everything in the room went out of focus except the blond head of his brother in front of him.

Fíli rested his head against Kíli’s and kept up his quick rhythm. “ _Nadad-”_ He groaned loudly, sliding his hands up Kíli’s body. He swiftly grabbed Kíli’s member and squeezed slightly. Kíli’s choked words and gasp was enough to let him hold on. “Kee, come on. Come for me.” He whispered in Kíli’s ear and gave a firm stroke, sliding his thumb under the rim of the head.

The last three words more than did the trick and Kíli’s back arched up as he spilled himself into Fíli’s hand with a loud and choked cry of his brother’s name.  
Fíli choked on his words as well as he felt the warmth flush over him as he too spilled. Their ragged breathing the only sound in the room. Fíli slumped over Kíli’s body, burying his head in the crook of Kíli’s neck. He felt spent and really had no motivation to pull out and wash up. 

“Kee, you okay?” He asked, his voice slightly worn from the loud groans.

Kíli nodded, a bit timid from the high he was just coming off of, and slid his arms under Fíli’s, holding him like that tightly. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He muttered, closing his eyes contently. Fíli just nodded as he finally slipped out with a slight groan. 

“Let me get the rag I left in the bathroom.” 

Fíli slipped off the bed and reached for the rag so he could clean them both up. His hair was a tangled mess and stood up in every direction.

“My hair seemed to like the sex.” He muttered to himself, and tried to smooth the embarrassing pieces of hair sticking out, back down. 

Kíli smiled, not even opening his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head. “Your hair isn’t the only one.” He mumbled lazily.

Fíli crawled back on the bed and started wiping all of the mess they made and then threw the rag across the room. Kíli, ever the hunter, could hear the sound of the rag flying against the wall, and creaked open an eye with an amused look. 

“I hope you’re not going to let some cleaning lady come here to clean that up?” He chuckled. 

Fíli just grinned and shrugged. “Why not, seems more than exciting don’t you think?” He winked and pulled up the blanket and pulled Kíli close, wrapping his arms lazily around his waist. 

“What if mum finds it. Mum is going to find it. I’m sure.” Kíli snickered, eagerly crawling close to his brother’s warm chest. 

Fíli groaned and slid one of his hands over his face.  
“Great, well than I have to get up early.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother protectively. “Which means that I’m going to wake you as well.” Fíli grinned and played with some of Kíli’s dark strands of hair. 

Kíli pouted and carefully placed his brother’s mustache braids on the tops of his cheeks, something he had done so often when they were younger and Fíli had just started to grow them. It was funny that the older he got, the higher they reached. 

“Help me untangle them for the night.” Fíli asked sleepily, not even acknowledging the fact that Kíli was toying with them. 

“Fine…” Kíli yawned, reaching up a little to loosen the small beads and combing his fingers through. “If you only thought your hair looked silly.”  
He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his nose before leaning over Fíli’s body to place the beads on top of the nightstand. 

“Thanks. _Lomil ghelekh._ ” Fíli mumbled and kissed the top of Kíli’s head. 

Kíli nodded with a smile, and let himself fall back to Fíli’s side with a tiny flop. “Always at your service…” He whispered, nodding off against his side as he suddenly reminded himself that he wanted to bid Fíli a good night too. Though the yawn that accompanied his words was so loud only the word for ‘night’ was understandable. 

The last thing Fíli remembered was smiling as he nodded off.

 

Barzul sullu: Curse all!  
Gelikh: Good.  
Rasup men: I’m okay.  
Nadad, Nadadê: Brother, My brother.  
Ekespu menu men o targu men: You mean more to me than my beard.  
Men lananubukhsu menu: I love you.  
Lomil ghelekh: Good night.


End file.
